1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a medical therapeutic and/or diagnostic system with at least one operating means with allocated computing means and control means communicating therewith for controlling the operation of the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Therapeutic and/or diagnostic systems of the above type, for example an X-ray system, a system for shock wave processing or the like, have several operating units as a rule, with one being arranged near the patient and thus necessarily spatially separated from control means with which it exchanges control and display data. Thus, each operating means has computing means wherein a special software is filed which is directed to the respective medical-technical application for which it has been developed. This special software is provided in each of the operating means, since each of these operating means works quasi-"independently." Besides the inflexibility of this system, a further disadvantage is that to modify the stored software, the modification must be recorded individually for each operating means, which is cumbersome and time-consuming.